BSSM Villains: Fights, Insults, and Bad Clothes
by Satoshi1
Summary: I've picked out some villains from Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. Who is the strongest of the villain world? Find out! :D


6/27/01, 1:42 AM - I can't sleep, but atleast I have Zechs on my computer screen. With no shirt, of course. I hope my typing doesn't wake anyone up, we have to go in almost four hours.. hmm... Oh well. Until I get tired or fall asleep, I will be writing this story. Basically, it is supposed to be funny. It'll start with the regular BSSM, make its way to the R season (The aliens will not be appearing, nor will the movie villains ), then S, Super S, and finally, Starlights season. I own no one but myself in this story ;) Hey, this thing took me four minutes to type See how much time I take up just writing my introductions?  
  
Satoshi: Ladies, gentlemen, and those of a high tolerance of annoyance! Welcome to the fight of the millenium - Bishoujo Senshi Seeraa Muun (BSSM) showdown of villains! You know you can't have a show without them ;) Unless it's Big O, that show makes no sense.. anyway, we will start off with the Four Generals of Endymion! Let the fight begin! D  
  
::Lights shine on a big ring with each general in a corner - Kunzite, white hair, cape and all relaxing in his corner, Zoisite trying to get his koi's attention, and Neffy and Jadeite just looking around nervously. Bleachers holding their fans are seperated for obvious reasons ;) Can't have a riot.. yet..::  
  
Kunzite: Hehe.. long time no see, 'Neffy'.  
  
Nephrite: Don't even go there, Kunzite.  
  
Nephrite Fans: WE LOVE YOU, NEFFY!!  
  
Nephrite: Of course you do, my adoring fans! ^_^! ::Waves to all his fans::  
  
Kunzite's Fans: ::Someone starts a chant and others join in.. that someone being a certain curly haired author who is up at 1:42 in the morning for no reason:: KUNZAITO-SAMA! ^^!  
  
Kunzite: Hello, ladies.. Satoshi?! O.O What are you doing in there?! You're supposed to be writing this!  
  
Satoshi: Shush! Do you want me to encourage you or not?  
  
Kunzite: ::Shushes, then gets The Look from Zoisite.. nervous laugh:: ^^; Hi Zoi-Chan..  
  
Zoisite: Hmph! I thought I was the only one who could call you Kunzaito- Sama.. /  
  
Satoshi: DON'T FIGHT WITH KUNZY, ZOISITE! O  
  
Zoisite: 'KUNZY'?!?! ::Pounces on Satoshi, foaming at the mouth::  
  
::Kunzite and Zoisite fans help pull the two away from each other.. only three casualties between the two crowds::  
  
Satoshi: Anyway.. Let the fight begin! Last general in the ring will be the winner and move on to the cackling witch herself, Kuiien Beriru!  
  
All Fans: BOO! HISS, HISS! BOOOOOOO!  
  
Beriru: ::Prepares to drain all their energy away and melt their flesh:: O  
  
Satoshi: ::Thwaps Beriru with a cane:: Bad   
  
Beriru: .___. ::Goes back to her throne and waving her hands around her crystal::  
  
Kunzite: ::Tackles Nephrite to the ground::  
  
Nephrite: Oof! How much you weigh, Kunzite?! ::He heaved Kunzite off only to be tackled by Zoisite:: AH!  
  
Zoisite: Teehee! ^^  
  
Jadeite: ::Jumps on Kunzite's back and puts his hands over the taller man's eyes:: Guess who!  
  
Kunzite: GAH! ::Falls backwards onto Nephrite's leg; a girlish scream comes from Zoisite as he falls on his face::  
  
Nephrite Fans and Jadeite Fans: Come on, NEFF-Y! Come on, JAD-EITE!  
  
Satoshi: ::Cough:: KUNZITE! ::Cough::  
  
::Fans boo and cheer as the first general goes down.. another girlish scream, with Kunzite's laughter::  
  
Satoshi: And Nephrite is down! Let's get him out of here..   
  
Paramedics: ::Drag Nephrite off and out of the ring before anyone can step on him::  
  
Nephrite: @_@ Makoto, your hair is such a nice shade of brown..  
  
Satoshi: Poor Neffy.. u.u Oh well! GO KUNZITE! ^_^!  
  
Kunzite: ::Takes a bow to his cheering fans, then gets pounced on by Zoisite:: Ack!  
  
Zoisite: ::Brings Kunzite to the ground then jumps on Jadeite:: MUAHAHA!  
  
Jadeite: AAAH! ZOISITE IS ON A SUGAR RUSH! O__O ::Runs out of the ring and towards Beriru:: HELP!  
  
Beriru: ::Busy collecting the never-ending energy from the crowd and offering it to Metallia:: Metallia, please accept this precious energy!  
  
Metallia: o.o Beriru, if you don't mind, I enjoy seeing Jadeite running around like a coward. So stuff it with the energy. Besides, I'm making my own watching the fight.  
  
Beriru: But--  
  
Metallia: SHUSH!  
  
Beriru: .____.  
  
Satoshi: So it is down to Zoisaito and Kunzaito.. GO KUNZY! ^_^  
  
Kunzite: Sorry, Zoisite.. Ai'shiteru, Zoisaito-San.. ::Uses his ability of wind to blow Zoi out of the ring and into the arms of his fans::  
  
Zoisite: AH! LEGGO OF ME! EEK! MY PRETTY OUTFIT!  
  
Metallia: Are you kidding? Beriru has bad fashion sense   
  
Beriru: But--  
  
Metallia: HUSH!  
  
Kunzite: So I win? ^^  
  
Satoshi: This round, yes, but.. Now you must beat Beriru. And no using your powers. Sorry, Kunzy.^^; Hey, it's 2:22 AM now.. Coolness. On with the show!  
  
Singers: ON WITH THE SHOW! ON WITH THE SHOOOW!--  
  
Satoshi: NO, NO, NO! ::Beats the singers with Beriru's cane thing:: O EVIL! THAT IS TRUE EVIL!  
  
Kunzite: I battle the fossil? Wonderful.. ::Pokes Beriru in the arm::  
  
Beriru: OW! MY ARM! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
  
Kunzite: You're older than the pink haired brat.   
  
Chibi-Usa: Hey, I'm only 902!  
  
Kunzite: -.- Beriru, I never liked you. You were creepy, had bad fashion sense, didn't appreciate the other Generals, turned my precious Zoisite into stone, though a beautiful one at that..  
  
Zoisite: Oh, Kunzaito-Sama, do you mean it? *-*  
  
Kunzite: Yes.  
  
Satoshi: A-hem... ::Annoyed by the mushy stuff..:: A-HEM..  
  
Beriru: ::Carried off on a stretcher:: My heart.. x_x I can't die like this! I'm too powerful!  
  
Kunzite: Apparently, no you are not..   
  
Satoshi: OK.. Kunzite, you get to sit up here with me in the announcer's box. ^^ ::Hot glues Kunzite to the chair::  
  
Kunzite: Alright.. o.o;  
  
::The crowd starts to change their seats according to their next favorite villain which Satoshi will now announce::  
  
Satoshi: Introducing.. Cooan!  
  
Cooan: ::The purple haired woman poses in her bad outfit and winks::  
  
Satoshi: KARABERAS!  
  
Karaberas: ::She also poses in her orange and yellow outfit:: ^_~  
  
Satoshi: Beruche!  
  
Beruche: ::Pose, blue outfit , wink::  
  
Satoshi: And, the oldest and greenest of the Ayakashi Sister's.. PETZ!  
  
Petz: Thank you all for coming to see me as the victor here. I won't disappoint you, my loyal fans.  
  
Beruche: Cut it, Petz. Just because DiC made you the most powerful doesn't mean you will win.  
  
Petz: You lost to a brat with a 300 IQ at chess!  
  
Karaberas: Face it, Naoko made me the strongest. I died last out of all of us.  
  
Wiseman: SILENCE! Stop the verbal bashing and get to the brawling!  
  
Sisters: Right! ::Disappear in a cloud of smoke as they all start fighting.. the breaking of nails and screams are heard::  
  
Fans: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Satoshi: Who do you think will win, Kunzy?  
  
Kunzite: I think the cute one in blue will win--  
  
Beruche: ::Pops her head up out of the dust:: Cute? Who said I'm cute?  
  
Petz: ::Goes flying out of the ring:: X___X  
  
Paramedics: ::Take Petz to the hospital::  
  
Petz Fans: BOO!  
  
Other Fans: YAY!  
  
Cooan: ::Screams and gets pushed out of the ring by Karaberas; grabs her sister's leg and takes her with her::  
  
Beruche: I WON! ::Zooms up to the seat next to Kunzite:: ^-^ What were you saying about cute?  
  
Satoshi: / He said the stamp on his hand that says 'Property of Satoshi' is cute. ::Stamps the property stamp on Kunzite's hand and points to it::  
  
Beruche: Oh. .__.  
  
Satoshi: Beruche, you haven't won yet. Get back down there and away from Kunzy! O  
  
Beruche: ::Lurks in the crowd which is changing again..::  
  
Satoshi: Now introducing.. Esmaurade! Demando! Rubeus! Saffiru!  
  
Saffiru: ::Runs at Rubeus and gives him a good headbutt::  
  
Rubeus: OOF! ::Flies into the ropes and bounces to the ground..:: x__x  
  
Paramedics: ::Drag Rubeus off, snickering as they put his coat on::  
  
Esmeraude: ::Bashes Demando out of the ring with her fan:: HAH!  
  
Demando: O.O ::Hits the Royal Stretcher, and he is carried off.. um.. royally::  
  
All: GASP! O.O  
  
Rubeus Fans: SHE HIT HIM!  
  
Demando Fans: SHE HIT THE PRINCE!  
  
Esmeraude Fans: YAAAAY!  
  
Saffiru Fans: NOOO!  
  
Saffiru: You hit Demando..! ::Growls and slaps Esmeraude across the face; grabs the fan and thwacks her until she passes out:: O  
  
Esmeraude: ::Carried off, women eagerly grabbing Esmeraude's make-up as it falls to the ground::  
  
Satoshi: Surprisingly, Saffiru wins! Beruche, beat him and you join me and Kunzy in the announcer's box. Hey, it's 2:51 AM, and I'm still not tired. o.o Imagine that.  
  
::A voice fills the place, which is oddly familiar to everyone but Kunzite and Beruche o.o;; :: Did you forget me? ::Chuckle..:: Teehee.. ::Chuckle..::  
  
Fans: ..! ::Start to cheer:: BLACK LADY! BLACK LADY! ::Crowds divide into three this time - Beruche, Saffiru, and Black Lady::  
  
Black Lady: ::Appears in the ring, bowing and waving to her fans.. until Beruche and Saffiru nod and kick her off:: IIAAAHH!  
  
Beruche: Heh.. GYAH! ::She jumped on Saffiru, and a bright smile flashed through her mind as she imagined sitting next to Kunzite.. throws Saffiru off with this new idea and runs up next to Kunzite:: ^^!  
  
Saffiru: ! ::Taken to his brother::  
  
Satoshi: And Beruche.. wins.. _ ::Glares as Beruche snuggles up to Kunzite:: It's 2:57, I'm gonna try to sleep..  
  
3:02 AM - I couldn't sleep. ._.;  
  
Satoshi: OK, now let's greet the DESSU BUSTAHS!  
  
::Crowd moves accordingly::  
  
Satoshi: Eudial, level 78!  
  
Eudial: ::Appears in her ring corner, waving to her fans, who are cheering::  
  
Satoshi: Mimete, level 40!  
  
Mimete: ::She blew kisses and waved to her fans::  
  
Satoshi: Viluy, level 202!  
  
Viluy: ::Bows as she gets several more cheers, mostly from computer nerds.. Satoshi included:: I'd like to thank Satoshi for even bothering to bring my partners when the winner is obvious.  
  
Satoshi: Ehe.. anyway, Tellu, level 404!  
  
Tellu: ::She nodded as her fans cheered her on.. the other people, like Eudial's fans, were blinded by her lime green hair and 'boo'ed::  
  
Satoshi: And finally, Cyprine and her twin, at level 999!  
  
Cyprine and Ptitol: Hello! Thank you all for coming!  
  
Satoshi: And let's not forget the Magnus who doesn't care if it's all hanging out.. KAORI NIGHT!  
  
Fans, mostly consisting of boys: YAY! WOOHOO! GO KAORI!  
  
Kaori Night: ::Smile, wave..:: I think it would be unfair if I participated, but Cyprine does have Ptitol, and they would all wipe each other out anyway, so I'm glad to be here..  
  
Satoshi: Nice to have you here, Kaori Night. Oh, and, uh.. if you could tell me where you get your clothes, I'd appreciate it. ^^  
  
Kaori: No problem. Now, let's begin! ::She took her staff and blasted Eudial and Viluy away at once::  
  
Viluy and Eudial: AAH!  
  
Their Fans: NOOOO!  
  
Kaori's Fans: YAAAY!  
  
Cyprine/Ptitol and Mimete: How dare you! ::All run at Kaori and jump on her::  
  
Kaori: HAHAHA! ::Blasts them all back with her staff:: No one beats a Magnus like me!  
  
Cyprine: ::Chuckle..:: You missed one thing, Kaori.. You see..  
  
Ptitol: That one little attack raised our--  
  
Cyprine: --Level to 1,000, therefore--  
  
Ptitol: --Making us a Magnus.  
  
Cyprine and Ptitol: Like you. So.. ::They raised their staffs and fired at Kaori::  
  
Kaori: AH! ::She grabbed Mimete and threw her infront of the attack::  
  
Mimete: AAAH! O.O  
  
Paramedics: ::Carry off all the Witches as the Fans cheer and boo::  
  
Kaori: ::Blast the twins out of the ring:: Hahaha!  
  
Satoshi: OK.. Kaori, defeat Mistress Nine and you win. o.-  
  
Kaori: O.O Mistress Nine?! AAAAH! TOOOMOOOOEEE! ::She ran off before Mistress Nine could even appear.. but she now sat in the chair next to Beruche, combing her nine foot long hair::  
  
Satoshi: Nice to see you, Mistress Nine..  
  
Mistress Nine: The pleasure is all mine.. ::Combcomb..::  
  
Kunzite: o.o... Don't you think you should get that cut?  
  
Mistress Nine: No. \  
  
Kunzite: 'Kay.. o_o  
  
Satoshi: OK, it's 3:22.. Going to bed.. now.. _  
  
2:37 PM - Hey, me again :D I had two slushies and one ice cream, went golfing, and almost left my brother at the golf course xD  
  
Kunzite: o.O ::Blinks as Beruche gets tangled in Mistress Nine's hair::  
  
Beruche: ::Screaming things like 'Get the scissors!' and 'Call my hairstylist!'::  
  
Mistress Nine: I just washed my hair last night, dangit! O Get outta there!  
  
Satoshi: ::Breaks up the fighting and Mistress Nine's hair; pulls Beruche out and shoves Mistress Nine's hair into a bun:: Anyway.. Time for one of the most popular series with its adorable, gorgeous and hunky bishounen's and bishoujo's!  
  
Fisshu Ai (Fish Eye) Fans: FISHY! FISHY!  
  
Taigaa Ai (Tiger Eye) Fans: TAIGAA! TAIGAA!  
  
Haaku Ai (Hawk Eye) Fans: HAAKU! HAAKU!  
  
Zircon Fans: FLAMING EYEBALL! ZIRCON!  
  
Trio Fans: Huh?!  
  
Satoshi: Yep.. There must be four or more players, all of the same gender.  
  
Zircon: ^_^ ::Flaps its wings and spits blue stuff/fire at Taigaa::  
  
Taigaa Ai: Eck! ::Slaps the fire away at Haaku with his whip, watching his brother burn up::  
  
Haaku Ai: OW! Taigaa!  
  
Fans: ::Cheer and boo::  
  
Fisshu Ai: ::Grabs Zircon and makes him shoot blue fire at his brother's; grins as they each fall off the ring side:: D  
  
Zircon: ::Struggles free and flies at Fisshu's head.. bashes the blue- haired bishounen/bishoujo/it out of the ring:: ^^!  
  
All: GASP!  
  
Satoshi: Zircon won against the Trio! O.O Well.. um.. anyway, introducing the Amazoness Quartet!  
  
Stage: ::Lights up green, blue, red, and orange/yellow in each corner, the girls appearing as their names are announced; the Quartet's theme plays over and over::  
  
Satoshi: Magician of Balancing Balls.. PALLAPALLA!  
  
PallaPalla: Nice to see you all! PallaPalla gonna play dollies with PallaPalla's sisters.. D  
  
Satoshi: Magician of Acrobatic Feats.. JUNJUN!  
  
JunJun: ::Flips into her ring corner, smirking:: I'm gonna be the winner! No one is gonna make a doll out of me, PallaPalla!  
  
PallaPalla: Yes, PallaPalla will!  
  
Satoshi: Magician of Beasts.. BESUBESU!  
  
BesuBesu: ::A rumbling sound is heard.. an elephant tromps through the aisles, BesuBesu sliding down its trunk and waving; elephant walks off::  
  
Satoshi: And finally.. Magician of Flowers.. CERECERE!  
  
CereCere: ::Swings down from her trapeze, which disappears; she waves and blows kisses to her fans::  
  
Crowd: YAAAY! AMAZONESS QUARTET!  
  
Boy #1: CereCere! You're a dream come true!  
  
Girl #1: JunJun! You're so cool!  
  
Boy #2: BesuBesu! You can cage me up anytime! ^_~  
  
Girl #2: PallaPalla! I wanna play dollies! ^^!  
  
Amazoness Quartet: Thank you all, our adoring fans! Just remember, never doubt the dreams within the dreams of dreaming kids!  
  
Zircon: ::Flap flap..:: o.o  
  
Satoshi: Let the fight begin!  
  
JunJun: ::Leaps into the air, tackling CereCere to the ground::  
  
CereCere: AH! ::She took out a compact and blew some dusty-looking stuff into JunJun's face::  
  
JunJun: Sleepy.. ::Falls asleep, and gets pulled out of the ring::  
  
PallaPalla: ::She held up a doll that looked just like CereCere and poked the doll in the eye::  
  
CereCere: Ow! My eye! ::Stumbles.. and falls off the side of the ring by accident:: GAH!  
  
BesuBesu: ::She cracked her whip at PallaPalla's feet, grinning; she then pushed her sister off the ring, turning to her fans and waving::  
  
PallaPalla: Oof! Darn!   
  
JunJun (Who had woken up when PallaPalla landed on her), CereCere, and PallaPalla: ::Grin as they look up to their oldest sister; they all sit and munch on popcorn as Zircon flies into the ring::  
  
BesuBesu: Hi, you stupid little flying eye! ::Jams a purple contact onto Zircon and laughs as it flutters around in confusion::  
  
Zirconia: ZIRCON! O.O ::She swooped down and scooped up Zircon.. and recieves a blow to the back from BesuBesu:: AH! MY SPINE! SOMEONE RELOCATE IT! X__X  
  
All: Eew.. o_o  
  
Zirconia: ::Led off on a stretcher::  
  
Zircon: ::His one and only eye looks severely upset and glares at BesuBesu.. summons up all his strength, which isn't much, and blows a huge purple blaze at BesuBesu::  
  
BesuBesu: AAH! ::Jumps off the ring to avoid being a piece of toast:: O.O  
  
Zircon: ::Joins Satoshi and the others in the announcer's box:: ^^  
  
Satoshi: o.o Never saw that coming..  
  
Kunzite: Nope..  
  
Beruche: Poor Amazoness Quartet, beaten by an eyeball..  
  
Mistress Nine: One word: s'mores!  
  
Satoshi, Kunzite, Beruche, and Mistress Nine: ::Cook s'mores on Zircon's flaming head::  
  
Zircon: -.-;  
  
Amazoness Quartet: ::They start to leave, side by side, chanting:: Don't dream that you're all grown up, big dreams are just for kids! Don't dream that you're all grown up, big dreams are just for kids!  
  
Fans: ::Cheer as the girls walk off to their jungle::  
  
Satoshi: Hm.. 3:11.. INTERMISSION!  
  
::Cheesy music plays as the crowds go to do whatever people do at intermissions; it ends in three minutes, the crowds growing again::  
  
Satoshi: Welcome back! Now, for THE most popular series Naoko Takeuchi could ever write or draw.. the STARLIGHT SERIES!  
  
All: YEEEAAAAH! WOOOOOHOOOOO! YAAAY!  
  
Satoshi: Now, seeing how there were too many villains in Starlights, not all of them will participate, I'm sorry to say.  
  
Crowds: ::Groan::  
  
Satoshi: I know, I know.. u.u Although Hebii Metaru Papiyon (HMP, or Heavy Metal Papillon) is garaunteed to be here :D Now, I will pick out of a hat to see who will fight.. ::Sticks her hand in a hat; first pulls out..:: LETHE!  
  
Lethe: ::Appears in her corner, fans moving accordingly; glances to HMP:: _ Soul Hunter..  
  
HMP: _ River Guardian..  
  
Satoshi: Next is.. ::Pulls outta hat; eyes widen:: CHI!  
  
Chi: ::Appears in corner next to HMP; grins at Lethe:: D Long time, no see..  
  
Lethe: Not long enough, you blonde ditz. \  
  
Chi: HEY! O ::Raises her staff::  
  
Lethe: ::Raises her oar::  
  
Satoshi: NO FIGHTING UNTIL THE LAST ONE HAS BEEN PICKED! O ::She pulled the last name from the hat..:: NYANKO!  
  
Tin Nyanko: Meow ^^ ::She slinked up into the last corner, getting one of the biggest cheers of all:: D  
  
Lethe And Chi: ::Charge at each other while Nyanko sits and plays with the bells all over her suit::  
  
HMP: ...  
  
Satoshi: o.o; I guess it's personal with Lethe and Chi..  
  
Other's in announcer's box (Except Zircon, he can't talk): Why? o.o?  
  
Satoshi: In the manga, Chi and Phi killed Lethe and her lover, Mnemosyne..  
  
Beruche: Why are there so many gay and lesbian people in Naoko's manga?  
  
Satoshi: Because in Japan, in most plays, the roles are played by women only. And since Naoko didn't just want girls hopping in each other's beds, she had some guys do bed hoppin', too.  
  
All but Zircon: Oooh.. o.o  
  
HMP: ::Watches Chi fly through the air and hit the stretcher hard..::  
  
Nyanko: MROW! ::Pounces on Lethe and hurls her out of the ring:: D  
  
HMP: ::Grabs Nyanko by the tail and spins her around::  
  
Nyanko: OW! MAH TAIL! ::Eventually stumbles out of the ring:: @_@ Dizzy..  
  
Gyarakushia: ::Kills the losers of the match:: Trash cannot become a star!  
  
Satoshi: O.O! NYANKO! LETHE!  
  
Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
HMP: ::Uses her big butterfly wings to fly to the announcer's box:: ^_~ Well, hello there, all..  
  
All: Hi. o.o;  
  
Satoshi: OK.. Meet the five strongest villains in the BSSM World!  
  
Crowds: WOOHOO! YEAH! GO (insert villain name here)!  
  
Villains: ::Take a bow and wave, blow kisses, etc.::  
  
Satoshi: It is 3:32.. and I'm ending the matches for now. There are still two more matches to go before we can decide who the strongest fighter is.  
  
6/28/01, 8:42 PM - I'm back. ;D  
  
Kunzite: So, Satoshi, what are we gonna do to prove who is the strongest? o.o  
  
Satoshi: Well, Kunzite, you, Beruche, Mistress Nine, Zircon, and HMP will fight against each other. When there are two people in the ring left, then they will fight against each other..  
  
Mistress Nine: Then what happens? o.o  
  
Satoshi: The last person standing will fight Kaosu, who is better known as Chaos.  
  
Villains: GASP!  
  
Crowd: WE WANNA SEE A FIGHT! WE WANNA SEE A FIGHT!  
  
Villains: ::Fly, teleport, etc. down to the ring; Zircon goes to one corner, Kunzite in another, Beruche reluctantly taking the corner next to Zircon, Mistress Nine in the corner next to Kunzite::  
  
Mistress Nine: Oh, by the way, Kunzite.. That little boy that pals around with you is really not cute..   
  
Kunzite: WHAT?! How can you say that?!  
  
Mistress Nine: Easy. One, it's true, and two, I open and speak. He could pass for a girl, and vice versa.  
  
Zircon: ::Nods and projects a picture that shows Zoisite in the manga with.. girl features, then to a picture with no girl features:: ^_^?  
  
Kunzite: GRR...! FOR ZOISAITO! ::He bashed the flying eyeball which was Zircon at Mistress Nine's hair, which promptly lit on fire::  
  
HMP: ::Laughs as she tortures Beruche; kick,kick,kick, punch, punch, punch..::  
  
Beruche: Ow, ow, ow! Ow, ow, ow!!! CUT IT OUT! ::Kicks HMP away from her::  
  
HMP: ::Falls down, and screams as Mistress Nine steps on her wings::  
  
Kunzite: ::Kicking Mistress Nine back onto HMP's wings, which soon catches on fire::  
  
HMP and Mistress Nine: ::Running around with their hair and wings ablaze::  
  
Beruche: Stop it! ::She shot a large beam of black water at them both, sending Mistress Nine out of the ring in a heap of split ends, and HMP on the ground shivering::  
  
HMP: C-cold..  
  
Mistress Nine: ::Mutters some..... Unspeakable words ;;; ::  
  
Kunzite: ::Grabs Zircon and drops him/it as his hands start to burn:: Ow, ow, OW!  
  
Zircon: ::Turns around and spits blue fire at Beruche's feet::  
  
Beruche: O.O.. Eep! ::Steps back from the advancing fireballs, eventually backing out of the ring; paramedics take her to the hospital; emergency hair dressers drag Mistress Nine to a good hairstylist::  
  
Satoshi: o.O Well, this is a very unpredictable turn of events.. And if this was a serious fic, Gyarakushia would have killed everyone already and ruled the arena and part of Maryland, but that is not the case, so.. Congratulations to Zircon and Kunzite!  
  
The End.  
  
Readers: HEY! Satoshi, you said that the two winners would fight each other, and that winner would fight Kaosu/Chaos.  
  
Satoshi: Yes, I did say that, but.. well, put it this way, it's not a serious fic.. who do you think would win? _  
  
Kaosu: ::Grins and points to herself::  
  
Kunzite: ::Pushes Kaosu out of the way and crosses his arms over his chest looking smug::  
  
Zircon: ::Bashes Kunzite out of the way.. looks happy, for a flying, flaming eyeball::  
  
Satoshi: o__o; Actually.. ::A spotlight appears on a little girl..::  
  
Readers: CHIBI-USA?!?!  
  
Chibi-Usa: Teehee.. I'm glad I got an award! ^_^  
  
Selenity: Let me see it, dear.. ::Reads the medal to herself:: HEY! MY 'PINK HAIRED SPORE' IS NOT EVIL!  
  
Endymion: Traitors! O  
  
Chibi-Usa: ;-; I'm that bad?  
  
Readers and Satoshi: YES!  
  
Satoshi: OK, so you know who wins.. _ Pathetic? I beg to differ. Funny? Maybe.. Desperate author who likes bashing the Royal Family and has too much free time on her hands while she waits to get AOL on her own computer? Yep.  
  
The Real End. 


End file.
